


Even A World Apart

by gamergirldancer01



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, after fates, going back to ylisse, soleil figures out her sexual orientaion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirldancer01/pseuds/gamergirldancer01
Summary: After weeks of decisions, Soliel and Ophelia are going with their parents back to their home, even though its a world away. It's gonna take some getting used to, but there's another catch that makes leaving that much harder.





	Even A World Apart

Life had once been normal. Well, as normal as it could get for growing up in a deeprealm because your parents were fighting in a war when you were born. But for Soleil, she thought of it as normal.

She grew up in her deeprealm with Ophelia, who was only five months younger than Soleil. The two of them grew up more like sisters than the cousins they actually were. And though they didn't see their parents much growing up, they were still the ones they looked up to the most. Both girls trained hard in combat to try to match their parents in skill. When they did leave their deeprealm and joined the army, they proved that they could match their parents in skill.

Both Soleil and Ophelia's parents were imporant to Nohr. Ophelia's father was Prince Leo's retainer and her mother was Princess Camilla's retainer. Soleil's father was retainer to Crown Prince Xander and her mother had become captain of Nohr's royal guard. Because of this, a lot was expected of the girls. What wasn't expected was how much they would be like their parents.

Ophelia was just as over the top as her father Odin, although when in a bad mood she could match her mother Selena in attitude. Although she had the same purplish-brown hair Selena said her own father had, everything else about her looked like her parents. And she rivaled her father in skill with a tome.

Soleil was a bigger flirt than her father Laslow had ever been. The stubbornness she inherited from her mother Lacey made it worse. Both parents had trained her well with a sword saying sword fighting was in her blood. When her parents had found her outside her deeprealm, they found her amid a flurry of pink hair and sword swings.

Although the army accepted both girls with open arms, there were things that set them appart. Their families' pasts remained a mystery to all. That alone made them unique. Then there was the matter of their matching tear-shaped birthmarks.

Ophelia's was on her arm and Soleil's was on the back of her neck. People made an even bigger fuss about their birthmarks when the mask that Lacey always wore broke during a battle and revealed the same birthmark in her left eye.

Shortly after that day, the war came to an end, and the girls' parents were finally able to share about their pasts. It threw both girls for a loop when they learned who their parents really were. It shocked them more to know they came from a different world. More than anything though, the biggest surprise came from knowing that they were a part of this other world's royalty. And that their parents were from the future.

After she had heard the truth about everything, Soleil spent days avoiding her parents. Most days she and Ophelia would run off with a few of their friends early in the day and not come back until late. In a way, they felt betrayed because their parents had never told them any of it. Lacey - or rather Lucina - said it was because they were sworn to secrecy, but Soleil didn't believe that. Not entirely anyways.


End file.
